The Rose That Never Wilts
by Moon Phased
Summary: Ruby has feelings for her team mate Blake, when an unexpected guest shows up and ruins things. Or so they thought. First story request. Rated M for language.


**Guys! I am so so sorry I haven't been active! My computer broke and I was on vacation for a week and just got back! My deepest apologies! But I'm now writing again and will continue my other story and have a few more coming! This is my first story request and it's requested by Reasosnknown. This story has NO connection to my other stories. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My heart flutters at the even mention of her. Her hair is perfect, her eyes are beautiful, and don't get me started on her-

"Hiya sis! What are you writing?" Where did Yang come from?!

"W-why are you here?" I asked as I shut my notebook. I really really really hope Yang read any of that. I wonder if I should tell her.

"Well I saw you leave a note on Blake's pillow so I took a wild guess where you wanted to meet your long desired lover." Yang looks over at me and smirks. I immediately jump to my feet.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Stop it cheeks! If you get any redder, Yang will catch on!

"Oh just admit it Ruby. You have a crush on Blake. I know my little sis way to well to know that when she stutters and when her face gets as red as her cape, she had cupid struck her down." I can't help but look up at Yang. "Personally, I would of thought you would have fallen for Jaune or the ice princess first." Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"Who I have feelings for shouldn't be game Yang!" I insist. Yang raised an eyebrow and points behind me.

"Wait?! Isn't that Blake now?!" I jump around with hope. Has she really come?! When I look around I see no one but a janitor far off talking to a guy with brown and red hair. I hear snickering from behind me.

"That wasn't funny-" I notice someone walking their way over here with her nose in a book. "Yang! Go find somewhere to hide! Blake is coming now get out of here." I push Yang into a bush and put the book I was writing in under my cape.

"ASDFGHJKLABLARG!" Yang gets out as she falls into the bush. I hope she'll forgive me after that. What am I talking about? This is Yang. She'll forgive me anyway! I watch as Blake walks closer and closer. I smile and go to take a step but something stops me. A bad feeling washes over me when I see the brown and red haired guy from earlier walk up to her. He was wearing a black leather jacket and had this weird red and white mask over his eyes. He grabs her by the arm. The only thing that stops me from charging is that Blake pulls away. She closes her book slowly and looks up at the figure.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I hear Blake threaten. Her eyes narrow at the figure. I can't tell if she's angry or scared. She starts to shake slightly. He whispers something to her and she pulls away quickly as if she was a wounded animal. No pun intended. I immediately jog over to the situation. Before I can even open my mouth Blake takes off running. She accidentally rammed into me but the part that hurt was the tears in her eyes as she passed.

"You. You," I slowly turn to him and grab Crescent Rose, "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

* * *

Hours later Blake strolled through the hallway. She reached team RWBY's room. Blake immediately stopped and took a deep breath. She could tell Weiss and Yang were inside from all the arguing that was going on. Despite what her instincts told Blake, she opened the door and entered the room. When the clicked shut both Weiss and Yang turned to her.

"And where the hell were you?" Weiss demanded, hands on her hips.

"I told you. I was out because Ruby wanted to meet me and," Blake stopped her sentence. She saw the one person she didn't want to see. She saw the man she once loved. Blake saw Adam. She left him after she saw the darkness in his soul. She did what her instincts told her. Run. Run and never look back.

"Exactly! You ran off! Now Ruby is in detention and could possibly be expelled, that Adam individual is in the infirmary and,-" Weiss was cut off by the faunus ninja.

"What did you say about Adam?" She demanded.

"After you decided to run off and have another adventure, Ruby fought Adam and if Yang hadn't stepped in Adam would be dead and Ruby would be arrested for first degree murder!" Weiss screeched. After she was done she took a few breaths. Blake opened her mouth, but before she could even say anything Yang stepped up.

"Alright. Before we have another situation, Blake please explain to us what happened after you ran away crying?" Yang suggested.

"I wasn't, alright fine. I ran away because I can't emotionally, physically, or mentally deal with him. The darkness in him is to much and I use to be a beast that dwelled in the shadows." That remark got a small grunt from Weiss. Yang elbowed her in the ribs. The bitch deserved it.

"Please go on." Yang murmured encouragingly. Her voice actually calmed the distraught girl. Blake nodded her head.

"Well we were partners when I was apart of the White Fang. After a job of raiding a dust train that belonged to the Schnee Industry." Blake looked over at Weiss who rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like "Typical". "Anyway, after we defeated all the robotic guards I hopped to the next train car and sliced the connection. I gave him about three cars worth of dust and let the train get away. I left because I couldn't do it anymore. I left the White Fang and the man who caused the darkness in my own heart." Blake finished up.

Yang ran a hand through her hair. Weiss just paced. "Just perfect! Just fucking perfect!" Weiss exclaimed. She threw her hands in the air. "Now when Ruby gets back she has to deal with a love sick Blake who is after some criminal and yet you know how she feels!"

"What are you talking about?! I don't love him! And what about Ruby's feelings? What has she have to do with all of this?" Blake demanded and took a step forward.

"Don't play dumb!" Weiss shot back.

"Uh Weiss…" Yang tried to interject.

"I'm not playing dumb! Just tell me what is going on!" Blake fired back ignoring her partner.

"You know that Ruby has feelings for you!" Weiss finally admitted. Blake stopped in her tracks and looked down at the ground.

"Weiss! Ruby never got the chance to tell her yet!" Yang burst out. "We promised Ruby we wouldn't say anything!" The blonde brawler shook her head and placed her head in her hands.

"How was I suppose to know?!" Weiss question, her face look appalled. Blake then turned around and headed to the door. "Hey! We're not done with you!" Weiss informed the onyx haired girl.

"I'm going to go fix things. I'm not going to let our team leader to sit in detention when she hasn't done anything." Blake answered without looking back. She holstered Gambol Shroud. "I'll be back."

* * *

Ruby sat in the detention room with her head bowed head as Professor Goodwitch lectured her about all she had done. "And furthermore, you almost killed a campus guest! Do you have any restraint?" The huntress in training looked up with tears in her eyes. Glydia sighed. "Just control yourself in the future. I will let you off with only a months worth of detention since this your first problem you've had and if you can promise me you won't be as rowdy as your sister."

Ruby nodded at Glydia. "I promise." She murmured. Goodwitch nodded and walked out of the room. The scythe wielder sighed and tapped the desk she sat at. "What am I going to do?" She muttered.

There was a tap on the glass of the window. Ruby looked up at the sound. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Blake tapping on the window. "We need to talk." Blake mouthed. Ruby just pointed to the room. "Then I'll break in." Before Ruby could react, Blake pried the window open and slipped in. "Tada."

"You could have done the normal thing of waiting until detention was over for today." Ruby pointed out.

"Couldn't risk it. We didn't know what the punishment was." Blake admitted. She sat down on a nearby desk. "So I heard you have feelings for me." She awkwardly started off.

"W-what?! Who told you?" Ruby demanded. Her face was covered in shock.

"Weiss did. Now before you freak out, she didn't mean to. Weiss thought I already knew." The ninja answered calmly. "Is that why you asked me to meet you?"

Ruby looked down and then slowly nodded her head yes. "I was going to tell you but that Adam guy, he-" Blake hopped off the desk and covered Ruby's mouth.

"He made me run." Ruby peeled Blake's hand away from her mouth.

"No, he made you cry. That's not ok!" Ruby insisted. "No one should make you cry unless its tears of joy." Blake smiled warmly at the younger girl's way of thinking.

"Remember when you told me why you wanted to become a huntress and I said that the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale? That's the truth. Adam worked with me when I was apart of the White Fang. And before you ask yes I did start to have feelings for him, but I could see the darkness in his heart. I ran before anything happened. He made my life hell so I ran. Back when I saw him I let the same instincts take over instead of facing the problem. I'm so sorry Ruby. I'm the reason why you're in here."

Blake shook slightly, her strong composure starting to crack under the pressure. Ruby smiled warmly and brought Blake into a tight hug. "Hey, I'm not mad. I'm pretty sure Yang and even Weiss would have done the same if they were in my position," Blake gave her a look. " Ok maybe Weiss wouldn't have gone as far as I did, but she would give him a royal ear full."

"Ruby, I-" Ruby shook her head.

"You don't need to apologize. Everything will be alright. Now I have a question for you." Ruby looked at Blake seriously.

"Ask me anything." The faunus answered.

"Well, you know how I feel about you, so my question is, what is your feelings for me?" Ruby asked nervously. Blake smiled warmly and hugged Ruby tighter.

"My feelings for you are like a rose. A pure rose but as you know a rose has it's thorns. Which means there will probably be a few problems later on. And this particular rose will never wilt." Blake answered. Ruby sat there.

"And that means?" Ruby asked confused. Blake rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to clarify when the door opened.

"Ms. Belladonna! What are you doing here?" Professor Goodwitch demanded upon entry.

"Looks like this is my cue to make my exit!" Blake pulled away and headed for the window. "We'll finish this conversation later!" The ninja jumped out the window and used Gambol Shroud to scale the building.

Ruby looked back at Glydia Goodwitch. The professor raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you have anything to say for yourself Ms. Rose?" She asked, her anger starting to boil.

"This rose will never wilt." Ruby answered looking Goodwitch in the eye. "And I have no idea what that means."


End file.
